Some class 6, 7, or 8 over-the-road or off-road tractors on the market today include a primary or auxiliary HVAC system for cooling or heating the vehicle. These systems generally receive power from one or more sources, including external shore power or auxiliary power units, the vehicle alternator, and one or more rechargeable batteries.